High School Days
by AngelWings14569
Summary: In this story every one are siblings. Fionna and Finn are siblings, Marshall Lee and Marceline are siblings, PB and PG are siblings, and FP and FP are siblings. Just an idea that came to me during math class. I'm Not Kidding. :) Anyho enjoy! Rated M: Because of language
1. Chapter 1

High School Days Chapter 1 The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

School. Ugh! Boring! But my older brother Finn says that I need and education if I want to get anywhere in life. So I go for him, I just hate having to get up at 7am every morning. But then I get over it around noon, lunch time. Finn is a senior he's 18 now, I'm 16 now and a sophomore. My alarm clock goes off waking me up at 6:50am. I set my alarm 10 minutes before 7 so that way I'm somewhat awake. I groan and slam my hand on the snooze button, and as soon as that irritating beeping is no more, I snuggle back in my warm covers. "Oh no, Fionna you are getting your but up." A familiar male voice says, I groan. He comes to my bed and flings off my covers, leaving me really cold. "Hey!" I yelled coming out as a sleepy wine. He chuckles at me "Just get ready, Fionna" he said, I groaned again "But Finn, can't I just stay home?" I wined. "And why would I ever do that?" he asked me smirking. I start to smirk to as an idea comes to mind. "Because I have my period and I get unbearable cramps." I said, Finn winced a little "Don't care, get dressed" he said then walked out of my room. I stuck my tongue out at him, then I got up.

After my shower and getting ready I go downstairs to eat breakfast. "Morning, baby cakes" Cake said brightly setting my plate on the table. I look at her annoyed but she just shrugged it off. "Morning, Fionna." Jake said as I sat at the table, Finn beside him. "Morning, Jake." I mumble. I help Cake with the dishes when were all done eating, and as I'm drying a plate hands cover my eyes and I smile. "Marshall, stop I'm trying to do something." I wine. "Well, good morning to you to Fi." He said, I glare at him trying to look menacing but failed miserably. Then we laugh. "Go on you two I can finish up." Cake said, "You sure?' I ask, "Yes, I'm sure. Besides you have to get to school it's already 40 after you have to be there by 8."Cake said. I gave her and Jake a hug before I left with Marshall and Finn. Finn gets in his yellow-golden Jeep as I go with Marshall to his motorcycle. Marshall knows how much I love the motorcycle and that Finn would kill me if I ever rode one, so Marshall rides his motorcycle to school every day with me.

Before Finn backs out of the drive way he looks to Marshall, "Be careful on that thing." He said then backed out and drove to school. "He always says that to me. I've been riding this thing for like ever, since I was like 15." Marshall says. "Oh c'mon Marshall, he's just looking out for me. That's what siblings do. Are you telling me Marceline never looks out for you?" I ask knowing if Marcy is anything it's that she's a good sister. Marshall stays quiet making my point. We arrive at school and all around are students in cliques. The sports people all hang out on the right courtyard, with the cheerleaders in their uniforms, and all the guys wearing there sports jackets or if they have a girlfriend, their girlfriend is wearing it. The skaters are skating on the school side walk. So just basically your average high school.

Marshall walks with me to my locker, he's talking about something Schwabble, his cat, did last night. But I tune him out when the new guy comes, the new guy is wearing a black leather vest with red trim on the bottom and golden buttons on the collar, an orange T-Shirt with the sleeves cut off, black jeans with a chain clipped to his pocket, and a black leather band-bracelet on his left wrist. He's every kind of perfect tall, dark, well not to dark, just a tan glow, and very, very, very handsome, smoking hot doesn't even describe how hot this guy is. He has a fiery red Mohawk, an ear piercing that is near the tip of the ear and goes through the other side of the ear, making a black metal bar going through his ear with a pointed top on the ear tip, and his eyes don't get me started, his eyes are so beautiful they are a topaz-amber color. Crap, I think I have a crush. Marshall tries to get my attention but then he follows my gaze and then he scowls, at least I think he does, I'm not really paying attention to him.

The new guy looks in my direction and I blush crazily and I look away and fiddle with my locker to make me look busy, but I find myself looking back and the new guy smiles at me as he walks by, which makes me blush harder. I hide my blushing face in my locker. Marshall decides to make it worse by joking "You think he's hot don't ya, Fifi." He said, I blushed more "Shut up, Marshall." I say. As we walk to class and I can't stop thinking about the new guy the whole time. Oh man, I've got it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Days Chapter 2 Why'd You Do That?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

It's been a couple weeks since school started and I fell hard for the new guy who I barely know. I keep thinking I'm going to talk to him, but every time I try my confidence is gone. And I don't really like it, I'm confident about most things but why can't I find it when I want to talk to my crush? Curse these teenage hormones! I'm also never nervous but he makes me literally sweat with nerves, and I'm scared to be near him, I feel like some creepy stalker when he's near me because I can't stop staring at him, try as I might not to stare at him sadly makes no difference. But at least I got through today ok, plus its Friday and the start of the weekend I'm at my locker getting homework and stuff, when I see a shadow and smile.

Thinking its Marshall but when I turn around I see topaz-amber eyes staring into my royal blue ones. My first thought is, crap! "Hey there, what's your name?" he asks smirking down at me that makes me blush. It takes me a while to comprehend he's talking to me, I was just staring at him. And I blushed more in embarrassment as people around us started laughing, and so did he. "Oh, uh Fionna" I finally mange to say.

"So Fionna, someone told me you have a little crush on me. How cute." He said smirking, I gaped at him he was mocking me and having fun doing it. I shrink back and sling my backpack on my shoulder as I wipe away the tear that escaped. Everyone around me we either laughing at me or whispering things like, "Oh my god. Is Fionna crying? The girl didn't even cry when her parents died, and it takes some guy to make her cry. Guess she's not as strong as we all think" or "Oh my god, she is so pathetic" making me blush in embarrassment and more tears to fall. "Who told you?" I ask barely a whisper looking up at him. I saw him soften when that comment about my parents and when he looked at me, "Your friend, that Marshall guy." He said quietly so only I could hear.

Marshall? Did I hear right? Of course I did, it's just… Marshall?! The guy I'm so comfortable with the guy I confide in like confiding in a brother, who I tell when I have my period to, told one of my secrets, to the one I'm keeping that secret from. Marshall Lee my best friend told my crush that I have a crush on him, Marshall Lee betrayed my trust in him. I'm not sure who to be hurt by more. My crush who knows about my crush on him, who just now humiliated me in front of my classmates or my best bud who is so close to me, who is closer to me than Finn is, my own brother. I walk away, walking to Marshall Lee's locker, fuming with hurt and rage. I'm way passed pissed.

I find him at his locker talking to his guy friends and Finn. I yell "Marshall Lee!" and storm toward him dropping my backpack by the lockers. Marshall looks at me like he's thinking 'oh shit'. Well good. I punch him in the face, Marshall's friends and my brother gasp shocked. "Damn it, Fi. What the hell, Fionna? What the fuck was that for?" he asks rubbing the red mark on his cheek and wiping off the blood, getting mad, he always swears when he's pissed. "Why did you tell him?" I ask staring into his eyes, getting closer. I'll fight him if I have to, I want to, right now I want him to become part of the tile floor, right now I hate him. He notices my approach and pin me to the lockers "You don't want to fight me, Fi" he said, I looked at him. His jaw clenched, "Yes, I do." I said then before he could react I head butted him then took out his knees by swinging my leg and hitting his pressure point and then quickly pinned him to the ground, strattling him between my legs and holding his wrist down with my hands, I squeezed tighter every time he tries to get up.

"Now, why did you tell?" I asked angry, "What are you talking about?" he asks. I squeeze his wrists tighter "You know exactly what I mean." I said, then his eyes flashed recognition and he becomes sheepish, "I thought I was doing you a favor. You know set you guys up." He said, I think he just added the last part out of thin air because he hesitated before saying it. "You made it worse, Marsh." I said releasing my grip on him a little. "I trusted you, I won't make that mistake again." I said sitting on his stomach now my hands released him but he stayed laying down on the floor. He looked at me confused and concerned, "What do you mean, Fi?" he asked. I sighed "I mean I don't think I can trust you anymore. Did you ever once think that maybe telling him was wrong? Didn't you think maybe you should have asked me if I wanted him to know? It's called a secret for a reason you know. And after you told him, he asked me about it, he was mocking me and everyone around us laughed even him. Don't you know how humiliating that was? Can I never trust you again?" I said crying but I don't care I want him to see how much he hurt me so he doesn't do it again.

I got off him and he stood up too, Finn gave me my backpack, I muttered a thanks and I slung it over my shoulder. "Fi, of course you can trust me." Marshall said, I looked at him all tear filled eyed and red and puffy due to crying and said "Can I, Marsh? Can I really?" he gulped down the nerves. I looked away from him and to my brother, "I'll be in the car." I said then left and when I got to the car I threw my backpack in the back seat and slumped down in the passenger seat wiping away any tear that dares to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Days Chapter 3 Sensitive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I walked to Fionna's after diner and after Marceline gave me a 'you're and idiot' speech. I knocked on the door and she answered, and first she was smiling then when she looked at me it faded. "What?" she said closing the door after her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. That was a dick move and I'm sorry, so are we cool?" I asked her she pursed her lips and took a long time to answer. "Yeah, I forgive you. I was being way to girly anyway, it kind of freaked me out, how sensitive I can be. But hey now I know that FP is a complete ass, so I guess thank you in a way." She said. "Um… your welcome?" I said unsure. But yeah she was being a little too sensitive, but also kind of not because I did betray her trust in me, I don't blame her for the way that she reacted. "So, you wanna come in? Finn and I are just gonna start a movie." She asked. "Yeah, sure." I said and we walked in.

End of Marshall Lee's P.O.V

"Its late, I should go home. Movie was actually kind of good." Marshall said smiling. I smiled back "Yeah, it kind of was. I'll walk you out" I said. It's like almost 10pm and we have school tomorrow so yeah I should go to bed now anyway. I open the door and I see a figure approaching my porch from the driveway. It's Flame Prince. "Want me to stay?" Marshall whispered, "No, I can handle it." I said. He was hesitant but flew off. "Why are you here?" I asked FP. "I came to apologize." He said now inches from me. "Alright apologize." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at me for a moment and said "Fionna, I am sincerely sorry for earlier. I am a complete ass, that doesn't deserve your forgiveness but I would love it if you could forgive my dick headedness." He said exaggerating but the 'I'm sorry' part was legit. I smiled "Yeah, you are an ass. And I forgive you." I said. He smiled brightly turning into a smirk. "So you wanna go out sometime?" he asked. I shrugged thinking 'play it cool, Fionna', when on the inside I'm like YES! And jumping up and down.

"Sure, why not." I said, "Cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow night. Is 8pm okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "Cool, I guess I'll see you later." He said, "I guess so." I said. We smiled at each other for a while, then Finn called me in. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed feeling like the happiest girl alive.


End file.
